The Climb
by MidnightxAngel
Summary: Single parent Jack Bolton finds Gabriella abandoned on his doorstep when she was 4 months old. Now watch Gabriella grow up with the Bolton's and learn the good and the bad things in life.
1. Surprises

Jack took the bottle for his four month old son Troy. He stood up and carried Troy over to the wall where loads of photos were hanging.

"You see that girl?" Jack pointed to a photo of his wife and Troy looked at the photo. "Thats your mommy. Remember she's always looking after you."

Troy reached towards the photo and smiled. Jacks wife, Lucy, died when Troy was 1 month old. Jack carried Troy into his room and put Troy into the crib and waited for him to fall asleep. Once he was gone Jack went into the living-room and turned on the tv. An hour later Jack heard the sound of a baby crying. He could tell the loud was crying was coming from outside. After another ten minutes the crying still didn't stop. Jack went outside to see what was going on. When he got out no one was outside. He walked out to the garden. He was saw a pink blanket on the front step. He went up to the step and unfolded the blanket. Inside was a little baby girl wearing a pink baby suit. Jack saw a note on the blanket.

_**Dear Mr & Mrs Bolton,**_

_**I'm an old friend of Lucy's. We went to High School together. I have to leave my daughter with you. I lost my job and at risk of losing my house. I know my daughter will be safe and happy with you. Her name is Gabriella. She is 2 months old. Her birthday is the 14th Of December. I would like to ask you to use 'Montez' as her last name. I might come back for her when she's older but I just can't look after her now. I'm sorry. Please make sure that Gabriella knows that I love her and I always will.**_

_**Maria Montez**_

Jack carried Gabriella inside as she continued to cry. He knew she was crying cause she didn't know who he was. He carried her into the kitchen and filled one of Troy's bottles with milk and gave it to Gabriella. After another few minutes Gabriella finished the bottle and stopped crying. Jack lifted her and put her into Troys travel cot. He covered her with the pink blanket he found her in.

"What am I gonna do?" Jack said out loud.

He grabbed his phone and called his friend Robbie.

Meanwhile Robbie Stewart finally got his twin daughters, Alexa and Jamie, to fall asleep. The past five trys to get the girls asleep failed and when one twin woke up they both woke up. Robbie slowly walked towards the door and when he got to the door his mobile phone rang in his pocket. He quickly ran out and answered it.

"What?" He snapped.

"Well hello to you too!" Said Jack.

"Jack what the hell? You know I was looking after the twins tonight!" Began Robbie. "I just spent the past three hours trying to get them asleep. So you better pray the phone didn't wake them!"

"Robbie this is an emergency! I need you to come over."

"Okay, Okay, Julie will be home any minute and I'll come over!"

30 Minutes later Robbie knocked on Jacks front door. Jack opened it.

"About time!" Jack said while letting Robbie in.

"Sorry! Are you okay? Is Troy okay?"

Jack took Robbie into the bedroom. "We're fine but look!" Robbie looked into the travel cot and saw Gabriella.

"Lucy had twins?" Asked Robbie.

"Don't be stupid!" Replied Jack. "I found her on my doorstep, and look!"

Jack opened her baby suit and showed Robbie the bruises on Gabriella's chest, back and arms.

"David Danforths wife Tanya is a doctor!" Said Robbie. "I'll call her."  
"Don't!" Said Jack. "It's almost midnight!"

"She won't mind!"

An hour later Tanya was done looking over Gabriella.

"Well Jack I can tell that Gabriella got the bruises from being dropped." She said and Jack's eyes widened. "Jack I know it's hard. Looking after Troy as a single parent but you can put Gabriella up for adoption."

Jack looked at Gabriella who was sleeping. "I can't, I can't give up on her like her mother did. I'm going to keep her!"

"Okay!" Said Tanya. "But I want you to go to the police tomorrow. I'm starting to think Gabriella was abused by her mother."

"I will!"

The next day Jack took Troy into his room where Gabriella was still sleeping in the travel cot.

"Troy this it Gabriella she's going to stay with us for a while!" Jack carefully placed Troy onto the cot laying him on his back.

Troy rolled over onto his stomagh and put his arm over Gabriella's chest. Jack was amazed by what he just saw. He quickly got his camera and took a photo. He smiled at the two of them. He knew Gabriella would be safe with Troy.

******************************************

**Hey! First of all thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review! ;) I'll keep going with this but I don't know when the next chapter will be out cause I have exams this week. Also for the characters 'Alexa and Jamie' Imagine Jamie as Miley Cyrus and Alexa as Hannah Montana lol :). One last thing chapter 5 of Hero will be out soon! :) It's half done! Also don't to review lol. Thanks**

**xoxo**

**MidnightxAngel**


	2. First Word

One year later Troy and Gabriella are now a year and 6 months old. Gabriella's black curly hair was nearly down to her shoulders. Jack Bolton walked down the street with the kids after a long day at the park. Troy could now walk on his own while Gabriella could only walk with support. Troy could talk a little now but Gabriella could not talk at all. Jack was worrying about it. It was a lovely spring evening. Jack held Gabriella's hand as they walked home Troy walk beside them. Jack bent down to them and Gabriella gave him a kiss. He then turned to Troy he also gave him a kiss. He got back up and looked at Gabriella who yawned.

"You tired, princess?" He asked.

Gabriella rubbed her eyes and nodded. Jack picked her up and she rested her head on his shoulder. He held Troy's hand and walked to the house. In the past year they had moved into a bigger old-fashioned house not far from their old house. When they arrived at the house Jack lay Gabriella on the couch and covered her with her pink blanket. She fell asleep right away. Troy was not tired at all. He went over to Gabriella and started rubbing her hair. Jack smiled.

"Come on son." Jack lefted Troy up. "Let Gabriella sleep."

Two hours later Troy was playing and Jack was in the kitchen. He heard a knock on the door. He opened it to see Robbie standing at the door with Jamie and Alexa. Robbie's house was right across the road. Alexa was wearing a purple summer dress. Her blonde hair fell down in loose curls. Jamie was wearing the same dress in pink. Her brown staight hair was also hanging loose.

"Hey Jack. The girls wanted to come and play. Is this a bad time?"

"No, come in!" Jack said, As Robbie in the girls walked in. "I have to wake up Gabriella."

Jack walked in to see Gabriella still sleeping. Jack got down beside her and rubbed her hair.

"Honey, Wake up!" He watched as Gabriella slowly opened her eyes. "Jamie and Alexa are here to see you."

Jack carried her over to Troy and the girls. He put her down.

"Gabby!" Screamed Jamie who ran over to Gabriella and hugged her.

"Hey Robbie can I ask you something?" Asked Jack.

"Sure!" Robbie Replied.

"How old were the twins when they started talking?"

Robbie thought back. "Alexa started 3 months ago Jamie started 2 weeks later! Why?"

"Cause Gabriella can't talk at all." Sighed Jack. "I'm starting to think it's because of her mom leaving her."

"Don't worry. Gabriella is just not ready."

Later that night Troy and Gabriella were playing before going to bed. Jack sat on the couch and watched them.

"Gabriella!" He watched as she looked up at him. "Can you say Jack?"

Gabriella gave him a confused look and she continued playing with her toys.

"Gabriella what's your name?" Jack asked again.

"Ella." She said under her breath.

"Gabriella what did you say?" He said quickly.

"Ella." Gabriella said louder.

"Gabriella you just said your first word!" He listed both Troy and Gabriella up and spined them around.

The three of them fell onto the couch.

"Good Girl Gabby!" Troy said while hugging her.

Jack watched with a huge smile on his face.


	3. New Friend

Troy and Gabriella are now two years old. Both of them can talk. Jack now worked as a basketball coach. Troy and Gabriella are best friends. On Saturday evening Jack, Troy and Gabriella were in the paint shop. Jack wanted to repaint some rooms in the house.

"Okay kids which colour would look nice in the play-room?"

"I like that one!" Said Troy pointing to light blue colour.

"I think that one is much nicer!" Said Gabriella pointing to a light purple colour.

"Nevermind I like the purple one!" Said Troy.

Jack picked up the purple paint and carried it to the counter.

"Excuse me can I pay for this?" Asked Jack.

The girl at the counter turned around. "Off course!"

Jack looked at the girl. She had big blue eyes and long red hair.

"Troy can you go over to that shelf and get me two paint brushes?"

Troy nodded and ran to the shelf. The girl at the counter looked at Gabriella.

"Hey sweetie whats your name?"

"Gabriella!" She said shyly.

"Thats a lovely name! What age are you?"

Gabriella paused. "Hang on and I'll ask!" Gabriella pulled Jacks arm. "Daddy what age am I?"

"Gabriella don't be a silly girl!" Said Jack. "You know what age you are."

The girl looked at Gabriella. "Are you two?"

"Daddy am I two?"

"Yes Gabriella your two!" Said Jack.

Gabriella looked at the girl. "What your name?"

The girl smiled. "Connie."

"Thats a nice name!" Smiled Gabriella.

Jack smiled at Gabriella. Troy came over with 2 paint brushes. Jack took it from Troy and gave them to Connie. After he payed for them he got caught up talking to Connie.

"Would you like me to help you carry your stuff to your car?" She asked.

"You don't have to!" Said Jack.

"I don't mind!" Connie said while lifting the bag.

After that night Julie Stewart and Tanya Danforth were looking after Chad, Gabriella, Troy, Jamie, Alexa while Jack, David and Robbie went bowling.

An hour later they were half way through a game.

"I hate this!" Moaned Robbie.

"You only hate it cause your losing!" Sighed David.

Jack laughed he turned around when he heard someone say his name.

"Connie!" He said surprised.

"Hey!"

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

Connie rolled her eyes. "Working!"

"You work two jobs?" He asked.

Connie nodded.

They both talked for a while and Jack enjoyed it.

*******************************

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. Sorry this chapter is kinda rushed! Chapter 4 will be out soon!**

**xoxo**

**MidnightxAngel**


	4. Saturday Evening

**Hey Guys! I just wanna say sorry that the last chapter was rushed I had only 7 minutes to finish it and upload it! By the way Miley is in the story. I just changed her name to Jamie and Alexa is her twin. Well enjoy! Also this is Troyella. =) One last thing this chapter is going to be a little short sorry.**

**xoxo**

**MidnightxAngel**

**************************************

Now the kids were 3. Connie and Jack were now close friends. Connie was very close to Troy and Gabriella. Saturday evening Connie and Jack were in the kitchen. Jack was watching Gabriella who was playing in the back garden. Troy ran out to the kitchen and over to Connie.

"Connie can I listen to your music?" He asked. Talking about Connies MP3 player.

"Ask your dad!" She said back.

Troy went over and asked Jack if he could listen to the music.

"Okay but don't turn up the volume!" Said Jack.

"Why not?"

"Cause you'll go deaf!"

He helped Troy turn on the MP3 player.

"Your horrible!" Said Connie.

"Why?"

"Telling Troy he'll go deaf!"

"I had to say that!" Said Jack. "If I didn't he would have turned it up anyway."

Connie laughed and went into the sitting room. She saw Troy sitting on the couch with his eyes closed. Connie went over and turned down the volume on the tv since no one was watching it. She went back into Jack. They talked for 10 minutes until they heard Troy shouting.

"DAD? CONNIE?"  
They went in to see Troy sitting on the couch with a worried look on his face.

"Did one of you turn down the tv?" He asked.

"Yeah I did!" Said Connie.

"Thank God!" Said Troy. "I thought I went deaf!"

Connie gave Jack a look. They went into the kitchen once again went they heard a scream in the backgarden. Jack ran out to see Gabriella lying on the ground in tears.

"Sweetie what happened?" He asked while lifting her up.

"I fell!" She sobbed.

Jack brought her inside and cleaned her up. He then took her into the sitting room.

Connie smiled at them. "Your great with the kids. You know that?"

"So are you!" Jack said back.

"I bet loads of kids would like to have a cool dad like you!"

Jack smiled. He looked into Connie's blue eyes. They had been close friends for a year now but this time Jack felt something more.


	5. Hospitals and Surgery

4 year old Gabriella lay on the couch half asleep. Her cheeks were rosy red. A worried Jack sat next to her hoping she would get better. Jack and Connie were now a couple but Connie didn't live with them.

"Jack stop worrying it's just a stomach bug!" Said Connie.

"She's never been this sick before." Sighed Jack.

"I know!"

"I better put her to bed!" Jack lifted her and carried her to her room. He didn't put her under the covers cause he was trying to get her temperature down.

He went into Troy's room. Troy was laying on the bed watching tv.

"Daddy is Gabby better yet?" He asked.

"Not yet son!" He replied.

Troy looked down. "She will get better won't she?"

"Yeah she'll be better soon.!"

Connie let out a loud scream from Gabriella's bedroom. Jack ran in. Gabriella was laying on the bed her whole body shaking. He got closer and he saw Gabriella's eyes rolling back. Jack's worst nightmare was coming true. He knew it was something more then a stomach bug if she was having a fit.

"Jack call an ambulance!" Connie shouted.

Connie sat by Gabriella and Jack grabbed the phone and called 911.

"Hello 911 how can I help you?" The woman on the phone said.

"I need an ambulance my daughter is having a fit!"

After what felt like hours an ambulance finally arrived. Connie quickly brought Troy over to Robbies house while Gabriella was being put into the ambulance.

At the hospital Jack and Connie were in the waiting room. While Gabriella was in the emergency room.

"She's gonna be okay!" Connie said over and over.

"What could have caused her to have a fit?" Asked Jack.

"I don't know." Sighed Connie.

After another long while Connie and Jack were called into the doctors office. The doctor sat down on front of them.

"Gabriella's fit was caused by her high temperature!" The doctor said.

"Will she be okay?" Asked Jack.

"She's okay we got her temperature. When her temperature get to high she will take fits but when she gets older she will be able to control it."

"But what about now?" Said Jack. "She can't control it now!"

The doctor nodded. "There is one thing we can do. So she won't have fits as much."  
"Whats that?" Asked Connie.

"We could remove her tonsils." The doctor said. "I'll give you a moment to think about it!"

The doctor left and Connie turn to Jack.

"We have to do this!" She said. "It's only a small surgery and it will help her."

Jack didn't answer.

"Jack?" Connie leaned in and kissed jack on the lips. "You have to believe me she'll be fine."

Two days later Gabriella got her tonsils out and was feeling a lot better. Gabriella and Troy sat on the bed finishing their ice-creams while Jack and Connie were packing Gabriella's bag and getting ready to take her home. Once Troy and Gabriella put their coats on Connie turned to Jack.

"I told that she would be fine!" Smiled Connie.

"Yeah you were right. Your always right!" Jack said back.

They both leaned in and kissed.


	6. First Day Of School

Jack stopped the car and Connie helped the two 5 year old out. They walked to the building ahead of them. Today was a special day it was Troy and Gabriella's first day of school. Both Troy and Gabriella were excited.

"Smile!" Connie said while taking out her camera.

Gabriella put her arms around Troy and they both smiled. Connie took a photo and put her camera away. They went into the classroom where loads of parents were with their kids. Jack and Connie went over to Robbie and Julie who were with the twins. They were with David and Tanya Danforth. All the kids were playing except for one girl who was hugging her mother and sobbing.  
"I don't wanna stay here!" She sobbed.

Her mother looked down at her small daughter. It broke her heart to see her daughter like that. She looked at her son, Ryan, who was playing with the other kids. She told her daughter many times to go and play with him but she wouldn't. Gabriella saw the girl crying and went over.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella asked while rubbing the girls arm.

The girl nodded through her tears.

"You wanna play with me?" Gabriella asked while holding out her hand.

The girl looked up at her mom.

"Go and play with the nice girl sweetie." Her mother said. The girl slowly let go of her moms arm and reached her hand out to Gabriella's. They went away and played together. The girls mother went over to Jack.

"Your daughter is so sweet." The Woman said.

Jack laughed. "Thank you. She's an angel."

"I'm Jessica." The woman said while holding out her hand.

Jack shook her hand. "I'm Jack."

"You know my daughter, Ashley, didn't want to come here but she looks like she's having fun."

Jack smiled. "Yeah Gabriella was really excited but I don't know how she will react when we have to leave."

After a few minutes it was time for the parents had to leave. Some of the children didn't even take notice. Troy was playing with Chad and the twins when a tearful Gabriella ran over to him.

"Troy daddy's gone." She said before she started sobbing.

Troy got up and hugged Gabriella. "He's gone home."

"So he's not coming back for us?" She asked. She was crying even more now.

"Don't be silly Gabby. He'll come back later." Said Troy.

Jamie, Alexa and Ashley came over to see if Gabriella was okay. A few hours later Jack walked out with Troy while Gabriella walked ahead with Connie.

"So how was your first day?" Asked Jack.

"Okay but Gabriella was upset."

"Why?"

Troy looked up at his dad. "She thought you were never coming back for us."

When they got home Jack went into Gabriella's room to see her lying on the bed.

"You okay princess?" He asked

Gabriella looked at him. "Yeah. I'm just tired."

Jack sat down on the bed. "So, Troy told me about you being upset."

Gabriella looked down. "I'm sorry daddy. I thought you left us there forever."

Jack lifted Gabriella and held her in his arms. "Silly girl. You know I would never leave you. I love you."

"I love you too daddy."

Jack thought about how Gabriella's mother left her. Jack was never gonna leave her. Not now Not ever.

*****************************************

**Heya!! Whats up? =) Okay I just wanted to tell you I'm using Ashley's real name. I didn't think 'Sharpay' would be good with the story. So I used Ashley. Anyway I have bad news! =( My laptop is REALLY low on memory. Thats why it took me a while to write this. I didn't start the next chapter of 'Hero' yet. I might start during the week. I spend day's deleting stuff of my laptop and I'm still low on memory =( I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out but I'm gonna try to get it out soon.**

**xoxo**

**MidnightxAngel**

**PS: I got my exam results back and I passed!! =D I failed Geography and History lol.**


	7. Tooth Fairy

6 year old Troy was in the back garden playing football with Jack. Connie was at work and Gabriella was playing inside. Troy kicked the ball hard and it went into the goal.

"GOAL!" Shouted Jack as he lifted Troy up.

"DADDY! TROY!" Gabriella screamed as she ran outside to them.

Jack put Troy down and got down to Gabriella. "What's up princess?"

"Look!" She opened her hand and Jack saw a tooth in her hand.

"Ella open your mouth." Gabriella did as she was told. Jack saw that one of her front teeth were missing. "Baby you tooth fell out."  
"Is that bad?" Gasped Gabriella.

Jack laughed. "No sweetie. You going to get a new tooth and if you put that tooth under your pillow the Tooth Fairy will come."

Gabriella gave him a confused look. "Tooth Fairy?"

"Yeah. She'll come and take your tooth and give you money."

Gabriella still looked confused. Jack laughed and kissed her on the forehead. Gabriella took Troys hand and they walked back inside.

Later that night Jack and Connie were in the sitting in the sittingroom while Troy and Gabriella were in bed.

"Can I ask you somthing Jack?" Asked Connie.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Have you ever thought about how you tell Gabriella about her real mother?"

Jack sighed. "No, I dont know. Gabriella is starting to notice that were not like any other family."

Connie looked at him confused. "What do mean?"

"Take Robbie and the twins for example. The twins get their looks from Robbie. Gabriella looks nothing like me or Troy."

"Look Jack I didn't ask to get you worried. Gabriella is still only 6. So she might not even ask now."

Jack sighed "But she's gonna find out someday."

"And I'm gonna help you both when she does find out."

Jack smiled at Connie. He leaned in and kissed her.

Meanwhile upstairs Gabriella slowly woke Troy up from his sleep.

"Whats wrong Gabby?" He asked.

"Can I sleep with you?" She asked while holding her pink banket. "I'm scared."

Troy moved over and let Gabriella climb in beside him.

"So what are you scared of?" Asked Troy.

"The tooth fairy dad was talking about." Sighed Gabriella. "I don't feel safe in my room."

Troy put his arm around her. "I'll look after you."

The Next morning Jack went into Troy's room to see both Troy and Gabriella asleep.

"Hey Gabriella." Jack watched as the small girl opened her eyes and looked at him. "Look what the tooth fairy left you."

Gabriella up and Jack handed her $5. Gabriella turned around and shook Troy.

"Troy look at what the tooth fairy left me." Troy looked at her and smiled.

Jack helped the kids get ready and drove them to school when they got there Gabriella ran over to Ashley who was sitting at her desk colouring.

"Ashley look!" Gabriella opened her mouth to she show Ashley her missing tooth.

"Gabby where's you tooth?" Gasped Ashley.

"It's gone the tooth fairy took it." Smiled Gabriella.

"Who?"

"If your tooth falls out the tooth fairy comes and takes you tooth. Then she gives you money."

Ashley's eyes widened. "Wow I want to tooth fairy to come to me."  
Jack smiled at the girls. He drove back to the house.

At 1 o'clock Connie came over.

"So was Ella happy with her $5?"

Jack smiled and nodded.

"You know Jack. I promise I will be here for you Gabriella when you decide to tell her about her mom."

Jack smiled. "Thank you Connie and I have something to ask you. I know this isn't the most romantic moment but anyway, Connie I've known you for years now and you the most amazing person."

Jack took a box out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

"Connie will you marry me?"

Tears were now falling from Connie's eyes. "Yes Jack, I'll marry you."

Jack smiled and spined Connie around. They both leaned in and kissed.


	8. Wedding Day

"Gabby sweetie it's time to get up." Said Connie while rubbing Gabriella's arm.

7 year old Gabriella moaned and slowly opened her eyes. Her room was still dark. Normally when she woke up her room had some light from outside.

"Connie why did you wake me? It's still night time."

"Gabriella I told you we had to get up early."

"I didn't think you would wake me this early."

Connie laughed and helped Gabriella up. Today was the big day. Connie and Jack's wedding day. Connie and Gabriella went downstairs to the kitchen and had their breakfast. Then Connie's mom and sisters came to help get everything ready.

A few hours later Gabriella's hair was finished. Her hair was tight curls. She was wearing a hairband with white flowers on it to match her dress.

"Come on Gabriella I'll help you with your dress." Said Connie's mom, Debra.

Gabriella took Debra's hand and went upstairs.

"She's so cute." Said Connie's younger sister, Charley, while she was doing Connie's hair.

Connie's older sister Madeline came in. "Jessica and Julie are here with the kids."

"Okay tell them to go into the sitting room." Said Connie.

A few minutes later Charley finished Connie's hair. She had it tied back and it hung down in loose curls. Gabriella came down the stairs wearing her white dress. She was also wearing a bit of make-up.

"Sweetie you look amazing." Said Connie. "Go inside and show the girls."

"Right Connie it's your turn." Said Debra.

Connie followed her mom upstairs.

Gabriella went into the sittingroom where Jamie, Alexa and Ashley were looking in the mirror. Alexa and Jamie were wearing the same dress only that Alexa's was pink and Jamie's was purple. Ashley was wearing a pale blue dress. All the girls had their hair in curls. They turned around to see Gabriella.

"Gabby you look amazing!" Said Ashley.

"Thank you. You guys look amazing too." Said Gabriella. "And guess what."

"What?" Asked Ashley.

"I'm wearing make-up." Smiled Gabriella.

All three girls gasped.

"Your so lucky." Said Alexa.

"I want to wear make-up." Said Jamie.

"Girls you wanna to outside and get you photo's taken?" Asked Madeline.

The girls went outside. It was really sunny. The girls stood together and Madeline took the photos.

Connie came down in her wedding dress. Everyone looked at her when she came out.

"Connie you look beautiful." Said Gabriella.

After a few more minutes the started to drive to the church. When they arrived Troy was outside with Connie's dad. While everyone was in the church. The music started playing and everyone inside stood up. Troy, who was wearing a black suit the matched his dads, walked in holding Gabriella's hand. Connie followed with her dad. Jack stared at her. When Connie got to the top of the alter. Jack leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

A few hours later at the hotel everyone was having dinner. Jack stood up and started giving his speech.

"Okay first of all." Jack said through the microphone. "I'd like to thank everyone for coming today. Even the people who traviled across water to be here."

"Yeah I traviled across the lake in the park to get here." Shouted Robbie.

"Anyway." Said Jack. "I feel like the luckiest man in the world right now. I have two beautiful children and the most amazig wife. Also Troy and Gabriella wrote a speech for us. Are you guys gonna read it for us?"

Gabriella frowned and shook her head. Troy shook his head aswell.

"Would you like me to read it for you?" Asked Connie.

Gabriella nodded and handed Connie the peice of paper the they wrote the speech on. Connie took it and started to read out what was on it..

_Dear Dad and Connie,_

_We are so happy for you. You both look amazing today. We love you both so much. Connie your our best friend and dad your the best dad in the world._

_Love_

_Troy and Gabriella._

"That is the best speech I've ever heard." Said Jack "Thank You."

Three hours later Jack and Connie were have their first dance as husband and wife.

"This has been the mist perfect day." Whispered Jack.

"Yeah but right now somethings missing." Replied Connie.

Jack frowned. "What is it?"

Connie let go of Jack and walked off the dance floor. She came back with Troy and Gabriella. The four of them pulled into a family hug.

"Now it's perfect" Smiled Connie.

Family and friends took photos of them. The four them danced to Everything I Do by Brian Adams.

Another hour later Jack and Connie looked over at the kids. They could see Troy was tired and Gabriella had already fellen asleep on Troys shoulder. Jack went over and kissed Gabriella's forehead he lifted her up and walked to the hotel room. When the got there they got the kids changed and they put them to bed. Connie put her arms around Jack and kissed him.

"This has been the best day of my life." Smiled Connie.


	9. Fights And Making Up

8 year old Troy walked into the house after school. He didn't see Gabriella at all on the way home so he was really worried. He went into the front hall to see Connie. He could tell Connie was worried.

"Troy will you please talk to Gabby for me?"

"Why? Whats wrong?" Asked Troy.

"I don't know." Sighed Connie. "She ran in crying her eyes out."  
Troy nodded and ran upstairs to Gabriella's room. Gabriella was lying on the bed crying and hugging her pillow Troy went over and hugged her. Gabriella continued to cry.

"Gabriella whats wrong?" Asked Troy while holding Gabriella close.

"Me and Ashley had a fight" Sobbed Gabriella.

"What did you fight about?" Asked Troy.

"I was talking to Jamie and I was telling her something that Ashley told me yesterday and Ashley thought I was talking about her behind her back," Gabriella began the cry even more.

"Don't worry Gabriella it will be okay."

"But she never let me explain." Cried Gabriella. "She said she hated me."

"I know your upset Gabby but it will get better." Said Troy. "Would you like me to talk to Ashley for you?"

"Will you?" She asked.

"If you want me to."

Gabriella sighed. "Okay but I don't think she'll listen to you."

"Well I'll try." Troy hugged Gabriella tight. "Now you should go down and tell Connie that your okay. She was really worried."

"Yeah I will." Said Gabriella. "Thank you Troy."

Troy watched Gabriella as she ran downstairs.

The next day at school Troy saw Ashley sitting at her deck. She looked sad and alone. Troy went over and sat next to her.

"Hey Ashley."

Ashley looked up at Troy. "Hi."

"So what happened with you and Gabriella yesterday?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Sighed Ashley.

"Gabriella told me that you thought she was talking about you behind her back."

Ashley nodded.

"Ashley, Gabriella was really upset last night."

"She was?"

Troy nodded.

Ashley looked down. "I'm sorry I made her upset."

"Ashley please let Gabriella explain." Said Troy. "She wants you to be her friend again."

"Where is she?" Asked Ashley.

"She's in the corridor."

Ashley got up and walked outside. Troy walked over to the door and watched Ashley and Gabriella talking. He smiled when he saw Ashley and Gabriella hugging. Gabriella ran over to Troy and hugged him.

"Thank you so much Troy." Said Gabriella. "I love you."

Troy smiled. "I love you to Gabby."

Ashley went up to Gabriella again and hugged her.

"Gabby, I'm sorry I said that I hated you. I didn't mean it."

"It's okay."

"It's not okay." Said Ashley. "I was mean and I was only thinking of myself."

"It's okay. You said you were sorry. Thats the main thing."

Ashley pulled Gabriella in for another hug. "I'm sorry and I promise it will never happen again."

Troy smiled at the two girls.

Later that day Troy and Gabriella arrived home from school. Connie went out to them.

"Hey Gabby how did things go with Ashley?" Asked Connie.

"Great. We are friends again."

"Oh Sweetie thats great."

Connie gave Gabriella a hug.

"Thanks again Troy." Said Gabriella. "Your the best."

Gabriella leaned in and gave Troy a kiss on the cheek. Troy smiled at Gabriella as she ran upstairs.


	10. Talent Show

9 Year old Gabriella ran through the front door with a smile on her face.

"Dad, Connie?" She shouted.

Jack and Connie both walked out to see the happy look on Gabriella's face.

"What's up princess?" Asked Jack.

"I got a part in the talent show." Smiled Gabriella.

"Well done Gabby." Said Connie. "What will you be doing?"

"I'm gonna be singing with Ashley and the twins."

"What are you gonna sing?" Asked Jack.

"I don't know yet. The girls are coming over later to choose a song. Is that okay?"

"Yeah thats fine." Said Jack.

Gabriella ran up to her room and Troy came in.

"Gabby told you about the show. Didn't she?" He asked.

"Yep. Are you in the show?" Asked Connie.

"Me and the boys were offered a place but I don't know if we should talk it or not."

"I think you should take it." Said Connie. "Just for fun."

"Yeah I'll think about it." Said Troy.

A few hours later Gabriella, Ashley and the twins were in Gabriella's room picking a song to sing.

"How about 'Bleeding Love'?" Asked Jamie.

Gabriella shook her head. "It would be to hard for all four of us to sing."

"What about 'Run'? Thats an amazing song." Asked Alexa.

Gabriella shook her head again. "Too hard. I think we should pick a song that's sung by a band."

"Any ideas Ash?" Asked Jamie.

"Well I have one idea."

"Tell us." Said Gabriella.

"Maybe we could sing 'Untouchable' by Girls Aloud?" Said Ashley.

"I didn't hear it before." Said Alexa.

"Sing a bit of it for us." Said Gabriella.

Ashley took a deep breath and began singing.

_"In my dreams it feels like we're forty stories tall,_

_When your around we're Untouchable,_

_And in my dreams it feels like we're never gonna fall,_

_We're safe and sound and we're Untouchable"_

"Oh my God, Ashley I knew you were a good singer but I didn't know you were that good." Said Jamie.

"I really like that song." Said Alexa.

"Me too." Said Gabriella. "Will we sing that song?"

All three girls nodded.

"Okay, Alexa you can sort out our outfits. Jamie you can descide what we are gonna do with our hair. Ashley can you get us the music and the words of the song?"

Ashley nodded. "What are you gonna do?"  
"When you get me the words I can sort out who's going to sing the different parts of the song."

Two weeks later Troy, Ryan and Chad were on stage doing their break dance. When they were done. The crowd began cheering. The boys walk of stage and over to the girls.

"That dance takes all the energy out of you." Said Troy.

Gabriella giggled then the girls were called on stage. They all went on and stood side by side on stage. All 4 girls were wearing the same dress. Gabriella's was purple. Ashley's was pink. Jamie's was green and Alexa's was red. The music began playing and Ashley began singing.

_Through wind and rain we got here,_

_Now we're flying babe with no fear,_

_We've been doing pain for so long,_

_When I stare in you eyes it's all gone,_

_Through wind and rain we burn bright,_

_We learn to fly through flames and hold tight,_

_There's so many ways to go wrong,_

_But when I look in your eyes it's all gone._

Jamie stepped foward and began singing.

_And in my dreams it feels like we are forty stories tall,_

_When your around, Ooh, we're untouchable,_

_And in my dreams it feels like we're never gonna fall,_

_We're safe and sound and we're untouchable._

The girls started doing the dance they made up to go with the song. The crowd were standing up and cheering for them. Ashley stood forward and began singing her next solo.

_It's only real when your not around,_

_I'm walking in the rain and the sun goes down, oh, oh,_

Gabriella began to sing her part.

_Only love can safe us now,_

_I need you here again to show how, oh, oh,_

Alexa came foward and began singing her part.

_I know love shouldn't be so hard,_

_And sometimes we're standing in the dark,_

_But you light up everywhere I go._

Gabriella stood next to Jamie and started singing again.

_And I know a heart shouldn't beat so hard,_

_And sometimes were swimming with the sharks,_

_But you light up and keep me out the cold._

All girls began singing the next part.

_And in my dreams it feels like we are forty stories tall,_

_When your around, Ooh, we're untouchable,_

_And in my dreams it feels like we're never gonna fall,_

_We're safe and sound and we're untouchable._

All girls split us to different parts of the stage and Gabriella began singing.

_It's only real when you're not around,  
The candle in my hand is burning out oh, oh__,_

_I know love shouldn't be so hard,  
And sometimes we're standing in the dark,  
But you light up everywhere I go,  
And I know a heart shouldn't beat so hard,  
And sometimes we're,  
Swimming with the sharks,  
But you light up and keep me out the cold,_

The girls stood together again and the all sang.

_And in my dreams it feels like we're forty stories tall,_

_When your around, Ooh, we're untouchable,_

_And in my dreams it feel like we're never gonna fall,_

_We're safe and sound and we're untouchable,_

Alexa walked the the top of the stage and began singing her heart out.

_Whenever you're gone-gone,  
They wait at the door,  
And everything's hurting like before,  
Without any meaning,  
We're just skin and bone,  
Like beautiful robots dancing alone,_

The crowd began to cheer even louder. Then all 4 girls sang the last part of the song.

_And in my dreams it feels like we're forty stories tall,_

_When your around, Ooh, we're untouchable,_

_And in my dreams it feels like we're never gonna fall,_

_We're safe and sound and we're untouchable._

The girls walked of stage and over to the boys.

"That was great." Said Troy.

"I didn't know you guys could sing." Said Chad.

"Well now you know." Said Jamie.

"Your gonna win." Said Troy.

At the end of the show all the acts were on the stage waiting for the principal to announce the winner.

"The winner is.." He shouted. "Jamie, Alexa, Gabriella and Ashley."

The girls screamed and hugged eachother.  
"I told you that you were gonna win." Smiled Troy.

A few minutes Troy gave Gabriella a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so proud of you." He smiled, looking into her eyes.

_************************************************_

_**Hello, I had to use 'Untouchable' lol it's stuck in my head. If anyone wants to hear the song, the singers are Girls Aloud and the song is on their album 'Out Of Control' if you wanna hear it I'll put a link it it on my page =). I just had to say that I don't own 'Untouchable' Girls Aloud do and I'm sorry if some of the words in the song are not right. I had to listen to the CD and type out the words lol. Yeah, I wanna say sorry if there's not enough 'Troy and Gabriella' and theres to much 'Jack and Connie' I didn't know what to write when they were babys. As they get older you'll see more of them. ;) Thank you so much for the reviews :). Also thanks for reading.**_

_**xoxo**_

_**MidnightxAngel aka Monique ;)**_


	11. Hospital Scare

Connie put down the straghtner and started brushing out Gabriella's hair. Gabriella wanted to see what her hair would be like without her curls. Connie did Gabriella's hair while the boys were at a basketball game. Gabriella and Troy are now 10. Jack explained to Gabriella that her and Troy had different parents. He couldn't bring himself to tell her what happened with her real mother. He promised her that he would tell her when she was older.

"Here take a look." Connie said while passing Gabriella the mirror.

Gabriella gasped when she saw herself in the mirror. Her dark curly was her was now straight.

"Oh my god." Smiled Gabriella.

"You like it?" Asked Connie.

"Yeah thank you." Gabriella got up and hugged Connie.

The phone in the front hall began ringing. Connie got up and walked over to it and answered it. When she did she heard Jacks voice on the end of the phone.

"Connie, Don't get worried but I'm at the hospital." Said Jack.

"What?" Gasped Connie.

Connie's gasp caught Gabriella's attention.

"Troy fell at the game. They think his leg is broken."

"Okay me and Gabby will be there soon." Connie hung up and turned to Gabriella.

"What happened?" Asked Gabriella.  
"That was your dad, He's at the hospital with Troy."

"What? Why?" Gabriella asked before bursting into tears.

Connie went over and held Gabriella close.

"It's okay. Troy fell at the game and they think his leg is broken."

Gabriella sighed. "Can we can to see him?"

"Yeah come on and get your coat."

When they girls arrived at the hospital they saw Jack. Gabriella ran over to him and he held her tight.

"Where is he?" Asked Connie.  
"In the room. Gabby you go into him while me and Connie talk to the doctor." Said Jack.

Gabriella nodded and went into Troys room. When she got in she saw Troy sitting up on the bed is left leg was in a plaster cast. Gabriella burst out crying when she saw him. Troy looked at her and opened his arms.

"Come here." He said as she walked over.

When she got to him he pulled her onto his lap and rocked her back and forward.

"Shh it's okay Gabby don't cry." Said Troy.

"I was so scared." Cried Gabriella, who was starting to calm down.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." Said Troy.

"I thought you were..." Began Gabriella.

"Gone?" Asked Troy.

Gabriella nodded.

"Gabby you have to promise me you won't think like that. You know I'll always be here." Troy kissed Gabriella on the forehead.

"I promise." Said Gabriella.

"By the way you look different. Did you get your ears peirced?" Troy said trying to get Gabriella to smile.

Gabriella giggled and shook her head.

"I know it's your hair you got highlights." Troy asked.

"I love it when you try to be funny." Giggled Gabriella.

Jack came in and smiled when he was Troy and Gabriella.

"Guess what Troy your allowed to come home." Smiled Jack. "'l'll get your things."

At the house Troy was lying in bed while Gabriella was walking around the room.

"Troy is there anything I can get you?" Asked Gabriella. "A drink? Some food?"  
"No Gabby I'm fine." Said Troy.

Troy tried to sit up he moaned in pain as he sat up.

"Are you okay?" Asked Gabriella. "I'll go get some pain killers."

"Gabriella it's fine I don't need pain killers."

"You sure?" Asked Gabriella.

"Yes. There is one small thing you can do for me." Said Troy.

"What is it?" Asked Gabriella.

"You can sit down next to me and relax." Said Troy.

Gabriella sat on the bed and Troy wrapped his arms around her.

"You don't have to worry about me I'm fine."

Troy kissed Gabriella on the cheek and held her close.


	12. Braces and Somthing More

Gabriella bit her lip nervously and held Connie's hand. Gabriella was now 11. She was now in the dentist with Connie while Jack and Troy were at school and work. Gabriella was getting braces. She only needed them for a few months but she was terrified. She had heard from loads of people in her school that braces were painful.

"Connie I don't feel well." Said Gabriella. Hoping that Connie would believe her and take her home.

"You are such a liar." Laughed Connie. "Your not even good at it."

Gabriella frowned. "I don't want braces."

"I know sweetie." Said Connie. "I had braces when I was your age. Trust me you'll be fine."

"Will you come in with me?" Asked Gabriella.

"Off course."

Connie gave Gabriella a hug before they were called into the dentist.

A few hours later Troy came in from school and threw is bag at the end of the stairs.

"Hey Connie where's Gabby?" Shouted Troy.

"She's in her room." Connie called back.

Troy went upstairs and into Gabriella's room. Gabriella was under the covers watching tv.  
"Well let me see them." Said Troy.

Gabriella shook her head.

"I said show me." Troy began tickling Gabriella's stomach.

Gabriella started laughing. "Okay okay I'll show you."

Gabriella opened her mouth and showed Troy her braces.

"Nice. Do they hurt?" Asked Troy.

Gabriella nodded. "They feel a little bit better now."

"SURPRISE!" Shouted Ashley and the twins as the came in.

"What are you guys doing here?" Smiled Gabriella.

"We came to see your braces." Laughed Ashley.

Gabriella smiled so the girls could see the braces. Jamie and Alexa both got braces last year. So they were dying to see Gabriella's.

"What was you dentist like?" Asked Alexa.

"He was really nice." Said Gabriella.

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Lucky. Our dentist was a freak."

Alexa nodded. "Yeah he kept telling us jokes that were not funny and if we didn't laugh he would telling us the joke until we laughed."

Gabriella, Ashley and Troy laughed.

"Okay weird." Laughed Ashley.

"The best part of it is when you get to miss school." Said Jamie.

"And eat loads of ice-cream." Said Alexa.

"TROY BOLTON!" Shouted Connie. "Please don't leave you bag at the end of the stairs. We don't want to repeat last year."

Ashley laughed. "We better go we have loads of homework."

"I have no homework." Smiled Gabriella.

"Stop being mean Gabriella!" Laughed Jamie before leaving with Ashley and Alexa.

"Now since you were so brave I think you should get a reward." Said Troy.

"What kind of reward?" Smiled Gabriella.

"This.." Troy leaned in and kissed Gabriella on the lips.

They both know that they have different parents and they were not brother and sister. To them it was okay to kiss and have feelings for eachother. Just because Gabriella lived with him since they were babys that wouldn't make them brother and sister. They both wanted to be more then friends.


	13. Holidays

12 year old Gabriella let out a small scream as she fell backwards into the snow. She was in Bulgaria with Troy, the twins, Ashley, Ryan, Chad and their parents. Troy chuckled as he reached Gabriella. That had to her her 10th time falling while Troy was teaching her how to snowboard. Their parents took them to Bulgaria for a holiday cause next year they were starting High School.

"You love the ground Gabby." Laughed Troy as he bent down and lifted Gabriella up.

"I think we both know I'm not very good." Said Gabriella.

"Your not that bad." Said Troy. "Your getting better."

"How do you know how to snowboard?"

Troy laughed. "I guess skate-boarding is great practice."

Both of them heard a loud scream from the hill where Gabriella fell. They both looked up to see Ryan going down the hill at full speed.  
"HOW THE HELL DO I STOP THIS CRAZY THING?" He screamed as her flew past Troy and Gabriella.

"Don't worry man, I'll save you!" Shouted Chad as he also flew past Troy and Gabriella.

They both broke down laughing while Ashley and the twins came over.

"I told him it was hard but he wouldn't listen." Laughed Ashley.

"Should we go after them?" Asked Gabriella.  
Jamie shook her head. "Nah, they'll crash into a tree sooner or later."

Troy and Gabriella laughed.

"Come on lets go and get some food." Said Alexa.

Later that evening the gang went into the hotel to see Ryan sitting on the couch holding an ice-pack to his head.

Jamie burst out laughing, "See, I told you guys he would crash into a tree."

"Shut up Jamie!" Yelled Ryan.

"Chad what happened?" Asked Alexa.

"Well I chased Ryan down the hill then the rest was a blur." Said Chad, causing the others to laugh.

"Haha your so funny." Said Ryan, he looked over at Ashley. "Ash? Are you okay?"

Ashley nodded weakly. "I think I'm catching a cold."

"Come on and we'll take you to our room." Said Alexa as she got up.

"Alexa?" Said Ryan. Alexa turned to face him. "If theres an emergancy ring my hotel room."

"Don't worry she'll be fine." Said Alexa.

"Troy can you please take me to our room?" Asked Gabriella. "My leg really hurts."

"When did start hurting?" Asked Troy.  
"Just a few minutes ago." Said Gabriella with teary eyes.

"Okay come on." Said Troy picking Gabriella up bridal style.

Troy carried Gabriella up to their room and put her on the bed.

"I'm going into the bathroom to get changed." Said Gabriella while taking a top and a pair of storts out of her bag.

A few minutes later Gabriella went into the room.

"Troy look!" Gabriella said while turning around. Troy saw a huge bruse on the back of her leg.

"Oh my...." Said Troy. "Go lie down on the bed and I'll get you an ice-pack."

A few minutes later Troy came in with a ice-pack and gave it to Gabriella. He heard a knock on the door and he opened it to see Ashley and the twins.

"Hey Girls." Said Troy. He looked at Ashley who was really pale. "You okay Ash?"

Ashley shook her head. "I feel awful."

"Gabriella what happened to your leg?" Asked Alexa.

"I'm guessing it's from falling." Said Gabriella as the others sat down on the bed.

Troy laughed. "You hit the ground so many times I lost count."

Gabriella hit Troy playfully. They looked at Ashley who was lying on the bed.

"Ash you should get some sleep if you don't feel well." Said Gabriella.

"Well we came to invite you guys to our room to watch a movie." Said Alexa.

"And to ask you if you had any cakes." Said Jamie.

Troy smiled. "I have a funny idea."

The girls gave him a confused look.

"Alexa did Ryan ask you to call him on the hotel phone if something happened to Ashley?" Asked Troy.

Alexa and Ashley nodded.  
"He worrys about me a lot." Said Ashley.

"Give me the phone." Said Troy.

Gabriella gave Troy the phone and Troy dailed the number to Ryans hotel room. Troy put the phone on speaker. Ryan answered with a worried tone in his voice. Troy put on sad voice.

"Troy whats wrong? Is Ashley okay?"

Troy sniffed. "R-ryan you have to come over."

"Troy please whats wrong?"

"I-I n-need you to bring some cakes cause we're starving!"

There was a long pause on the phone. "TROY BOLTON YOUR SUCH A....."

Troy quickly covered the phone before Ryan could finish his sentence. The girls laughed.  
"Right you two have to come to our room." Said Alexa. "I have a feeling Ryan going to come after you."

Ashley and the twins ran out of the room. Gabriella turned to Troy and wrapped her arms around him.

"You can be so evil." She giggled.

Troy leaned in and kissed her.

"I think I should get you out of here before Ryan comes." Smiled Troy.

Gabriella nodded. "Good idea."

Gabriella got on Troys back. Troy carried her out of the room and over to the room where the twins were staying.


	14. High School

The group of 13 year olds sat together in the classroom of their new high school. They were looking through their timetables as the older kids looked at them and calling them cute. So far the gang was happy. Jamie and Alexa were together for all of their classes. So far the gang only had 4 classes apart. They were happy that they all had gym together. Troy and Gabriella had every class together. That made them feel less nervous. They were in the room eating their lunch.

"Oh my god. Look!" Said Jamie as she picked up a tennis racket that was at the back of the room. "It's a tennis racket! Gabriella do you have a rolled up piece of paper?"

Gabriella gave Jamie a look. "Do I look like I have a rolled up piece of paper?"

Jamie bit her lip and looked away. "There's no need for sarcasm!"

Alexa sat at her deck reading her timetable while Ashley was reading the school rules out loud.

"If a student should get detention 5 times the student will be suspended."

"Ashley shut up I'm trying to study the timetable." Said Alexa.

"Fine!" Ashley started whispering. "If a student get's suspended the staff will request a meeting with the students parents."

Alexa hit Ashley over the head with her timetable. The gang laughed.

Chad picked up a book on the table. "Hey Gabby. Catch!"

Gabriella turned to him. "Throw it at me! I dare you! Cause I'll throw it back!"

Alexa got up and grabbed her bag. "Okay girls we better get ready for gym."

"I'll come too!" Said Chad.

"Oh no you won't!" Snapped Jamie.

Chad chuckled and went back to the boys.

A while later the gang were in the hall doing ballroom dancing. Troy was with Gabriella. Chad was with Jamie. Ryan was with Alexa. Ashley was with another boy out of their class.

"You really good Gabby." Said Troy.

Gabriella smiled. "Thanks your not to bad."

"Your not doing it rignt!" Yelled Jamie. "I said use your left foot."  
"I am using my left." Chad yelled back.

"Well use your other left!" Jamie stormed over to Troy and Gabriella. "He dosen't know his left from right!"

Troy and Gabriella laughed.

"So you like high school?" Asked Troy.

Gabriella nodded. "It's even better cause your here."

Troy leaned in and kissed Gabriella. He pulled back and Gabriella smiled up at him.

****************************************

**Hey guys! Omg.... 84 reviews! Thank you so much :D. Anyway I wanna say I'm sorry this chapter is short and I'm also sorry if it has some mistakes. I was practicing for my cooking exam and I cut my finger with the knife. It's really badly cut and I have to wear a bandage over it. It's really hard to type. Trust me I don't know how I didn't faint today =(. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. Good news is that after this Friday I have two weeks off school. So over that time I can come up with ideas for the story. =D Then after my two weeks off I have to go back to school for two weeks then I'm off for another two weeks. Then I have to go back for exams. Then SUMMER! Yay lol. So the next chapter will be out over the weekend or else next week ;)**

**Thanks ;)**

**xoxo**

**Monique**


	15. Don't Leave Me

Jack lay back on the couch and turned on the tv. The two 14 year olds were at school and Connie was at work. Jack enjoyed the silence in the house. He watched the tv for ten minutes until the phone rang. Jack got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Are you Jack Bolton?"

Jack didn't know who the caller was. "Yes. Who are you?"

"I'm Officer Quinn. I need you to come to the hospital as soon as you can."

"Okay I'll be there soon."

Jack got into the car and drove to the hospital. He was 99 percent sure that something happened to Troy or Gabriella. All sorts of thoughts went into his head. Maybe one of them fell down the stairs? Maybe Gabriella took another fit? Maybe one of them got hit by a car? Jack tried to focus on getting to the hospital. When he arrived at the hospital he went straight to Officer Quinn.

"So tell me is it Troy or Gabriella?" Asked Jack.

"It's not Troy or Gabriella."

Jack froze if it wasn't Troy or Gabriella it had to be Connie.

"Is it Connie?" Asked Jack.

"I'm afraid so."

Jack was afraid of what he was about to hear.

"I'm afraid Connie was in a car accident this morning." Said Officer Quinn. "She was driving to work when a truck crashed into her car."

"Is she okay?"

Officer Quinn shook his head. "I'm sorry Jack. She broke her neck in the crash. She died at the scene."

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"She can't be dead!" Yelled Jack. "I was talking to her this morning! She was fine!"

"I'm sorry Mr Bolton there was nothing we could do."

Jack couldn't take anything in. "Are you sure it's her? You could be wrong."

Officer Quinn shook his head. "I'm sorry. Her body was identified at the scene."

"Can I see her? Please?"

Officer Quinn nodded and took Jack to Connie's body. She was pale. Very pale. Officer Quinn left. Jack went over to Connie and put his hand in hers. She was cold. Jack broke down sobbing into her chest. All of this brought back the memory of losing his first wife Lucy. The only difference was that Lucy was sick when she died. An important thought came to his head. How was he ment to tell the kids? They loved her. How was he ment to tell them that she was gone forever?

A while later Jack left the hospital and drove to the school. Troy and Gabriella ran to the car giggling. They stopped when they saw Jack. He wasn't smiling or asking them how their day was like he normaly would. Both Troy and Gabriella got worried.

"Dad what's wrong?" Asked Troy.

"I'll explain when we get home." Said Jack. Both Troy and Gabriella could tell he wasn't in a good mood,

Gabriella grabbed Troy hand.

"Did we do somthing wrong?" Whispered Troy.

"I don't know." Gabriella whispered back.

When they got to the house Gabriella and Troy they went into the sittingroom and sat down on the couch. Jack sat on the chair across from them.

"Guys, Connie was in an accident this morning." He looked at Troy and Gabriella. Troy's eyes widened and Gabriella went really pale.

"Is she okay?" Asked Troy.

Jack looked down. "I'm sorry. She died."

Without saying a word Gabriella ran upstairs and Troy quickly followed. When Troy got upstairs he found Gabriella on the floor in her bedroom sobbing. Troy went over and wrapped his arms around her.

"She's gone!" Sobbed Gabriella.

Troy didn't say anything. He just held her close and let a few tears fall.

"Gabby look at me." Troy said after a few minutes. Gabriella looked up at him. "Everything's gonna be okay I promise."

"I just can't imagine life without her." Sighed Gabriella.

"I know." Said Troy.

Gabriella cuddled into Troy's chest while Troy rubbed her hair.

**********************************************************

1 week later everyone was at the Bolton house for Connie's funeral. Gabriella, Ashley and the twins were crying all morning. Troy was in his room.

"Was her face cut in the crash?" Asked Jamie.

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah but I covered it with make-up."

"You did a good job." Said Jamie with a small smile. Gabriella smiled back.

She looked at Connie. She was so still. Like she was sleeping. Everytime Gabriella looked at Connie she was sure that Connie would open her eyes or move, but Gabriella knew that was never going to happen.

"Gabriella will you go upstairs and get Troy?" Asked Jack. "I want him to see Connie before they close her coffin."

Gabriella nodded and went upstairs. She went into Troys room and saw him on the bed with his head in his hands. Gabriella knew that the shock had finally hit him.

"Troy, dad wants you to go downstairs."

Troy didn't listen to her. "Why? Why Connie?"

Troy felt rage built up inside him. He punched the wall hard and yelled to himself.

"Troy your scaring me." Said Gabriella before she started bawling.

Troy snapped out of his rage once he saw how upset Gabriella was. He went over and wrapped his arms around her tight.

"I'm so sorry Ella. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Troy please go down and say goodbye to Connie. For me?"

Troy nodded and went downstairs with Gabriella. Troy went over to Connie's body while Ashley went over to Gabriella.

"Gabby are you sure your okay with me and the twins singing at the funeral?"

Gabriella nodded. "It's fine."

"It won't be the same singing without you." Said Ashley.

Gabriella looked down. "I know but I'd be to upset to sing."

Ashley hugged Gabriella.

An hour later everyone was in the church. Gabriella was sitting on Troy lap crying into his chest while Troy held her close. Ashley and the twins was standing on the alter. When the music started playing the girls started to sing.

_Baby if you've got to go away  
I don't think  
I can take the pain  
Won't you stay another day  
Oh, don't leave me alone like this  
Don't say it's the final kiss  
Won't you stay another day _

Ashley stood over and started singing her part of the song.

_Don't you know  
We've come too far now  
Just to go  
And try to throw it all away  
Thought I heard you say  
You love me  
That your love was gonna be here to stay  
I've only just begun  
To know you  
All I can say is  
Won't you stay just one more day _

All 3 girls began singing again.

_Baby if you've got to go away _  
_I don't think  
I can take the pain  
Won't you stay another day  
Oh, don't leave me alone like this  
Don't say it's the final kiss  
Won't you stay another day._

Alexa came forward and started singing.

_  
I touch your face while you are sleeping  
And hold your hand  
Don't understend what's going on  
Good times we had return  
To haunt me  
Though it's for you  
All that I do seem to be wrong _

All girls started singing the last part of the song.

_Baby if you've got to go away  
I don't think  
I can take the pain  
Won't you stay another day  
Oh, don't leave me alone like this  
Don't say it's the final kiss  
Won't you stay another day._

Ashley walked off the alter wiping tears from her eyes she looked at Troy and Gariella who both smiled at her.

Later that Troy went into Gabriella's room to give her a kiss goodnight.

"Troy? Can you sleep in here with me? I don't want to be alone."

Troy smiled and got in beside Gabriella and held her.

"Thanks for being there for me." Said Gabriella.

"Your welcome. It's been a hard week." Said Troy.

Gabriella nodded. "I miss her."

"So do I." Said Troy. "But we have to be strong for her."

Gabriella nodded and started to fall asleep. "I love you Troy."

"I love you too Gabriella."

Troy kissed Gabriella before falling asleep.

*********************************************

**Hi, hi. So what do you think? My finger is a lot better now. I don't have to wear the bandage anymore. The cut is nearly gone. My cooking exam went great. I was so nervous that I would cut myself again. I was lucky that it wasn't worse. Anyway I'm thinking about writing 2 more stories once 'The Climb' and 'Hero' is over. One is called 'Tug Of Love' and the other is called 'Closer' I might change the name of Closer. But Hero and The Climb won't be over for another little while. I'll put the summerys for Tug Of Love and Closer in the next chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Monique :)**


End file.
